Origins of a Shadow
by Padmefan7
Summary: Kate's story on how she became shadow and joined the avengers.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Kate, her family, Rose and Stevie.

Five Years before the Avengers Formed.

I walked into my American history class and took a seat next to one of my best friends Stevie Rogers.

"Your going to ace this test" she said to me. Before I could reply our teacher, Mr. Nicholas handed out our tests and told us to be quiet.

I was surprised how easy the test was for me. I was on the last the question when there was a knock on the classroom door. I watched along with rest of the class as the door opened and my brother Taylor walked in. He was very pale and sweaty. He gave the teacher a note. Mr. Nicholas read it.

"Miss. Marigold you are excused from class. Go with your brother" he voice was slightly shaky, that got me nervous. I got out my seat and walked out the door with my brother. We walked in silence to the school parking lot and to his car. Taylor got into the driver's seat and got in beside him.

"Where are we going?" I was almost scared to ask.

"The hospital." He replied. We sat silent for the twenty minute drive.

Taylor pulled into the parking lot and quickly parked. I jumped out and followed him. When we got to the lobby, I saw my grandparents and my mother holding three month April. Their faces were tear stained.

"Where is dad?" I said. My grandmother got up from her seat and knelt down

"Sweetie, there was a car accident involving your father and-" I cut her off

"I don't car about a stupid car accident!" I yelled "Where is my father."

"Your dad didn't survive the crash."

Tears blurred my vision as my heart sank. Her words still echoing through my head. _Your dad didn't survive the crash. _I wasn't possible. It just couldn't happen. I was shaking. Before I knew it I was running out the front doors of the hospital and into the nearby woods. I leaned against a tree and sat down. I cried and cried. I soon felt my brother sit down beside me. He pulled me into a hug and be both cried out all our tears.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: just so you know Kate is 15 and her brother is 17. I don't own avengers

_The funeral _

May 3, 2005. That was the day of the funeral. The day they put my dad in a six foot hole and buried him. All our friends and family came. It was short and meaningful just like my dad wanted it. After the funeral my grandma took my Taylor, April and I home in her car. My mom said she was going to run an errand. Taylor and I gave her a kiss. I didn't know that that would be the last time I ever saw my mother. On May 5, 2005 my grandma filed a missing person report. June 3, 2005 my mom's car was found at the bottom of a river. She drowned. It was considered suicide.

In one year I lost both my parents. I sat in my room looking out the window. I had cried all my tears out long before. There was a knock on the door.

"Kit-Kat, please open the door" said Stevie. She didn't wait for answer and just walked in. She sat next to me. She hugged me and let me cry. That was why I lover Stevie she was always there for me. She was more than my best friend she was my sister.


	3. chapter 3

**Ever since my parents died I have lived with my grandparents. Things haven been easy but I know they will get better**

**One year after my parents' death**

I watched as Sara and the other girls in her clique teased Stevie about her eyes. Stevie was a mutant. She could turn invisible. I knew Stevie was a mutant for awhile. Stevie's mutation gave her bright purple eyes.

Every day Sara teased Stevie and I was sick of it. All of a sudden I tackled her and slapped her across her face. She screamed and kicked me of her and clawed my face. I really didn't know what happened next, all I know was there was hair pulling, scratching, biting and I had a bloody nose.

After five minutes of fighting I felt someone grab me and pull me off her. I turned around and saw our gym teacher. He dragged me all the way to the principle's office.

I walked out of the office five minutes later. Stevie ran up to me.

"I'm expelled" I said simply.

"This is all my fault" said Stevie

"No it's not. Can you help me pack up everything?"

"Ok. Is someone going to pick you up?"

"My brother"

It didn't take long to pack up all my stuff. As Stevie and I walked out of the school, I saw my brother. I felt a lump in my throat.

"Get in the car" he said. We where silent for the rest of the ride home.

As soon as we got home, I ran inside and into my room. I jumped onto my bed and cried. Nothing was going right. I felt trapped. I had to escape. I grabbed my suitcase out my closet and packed clothes, shoes and my favorite book "the chronicles of Narnia Prince Caspian". I threw my suitcase out the window and watched as it landed on the bushes. I listened for my brother or grandparents. I didn't hear them. I climbed out the window and jumped. I landed on top of my suitcase. I grabbed it and ran into the woods. I was once told "good things happen to those who wait". I was tired of waiting. I knew I needed to find my own path and this was the only way to do it.


End file.
